Silver Snow
by bratprincess
Summary: A ballad of sorts. The tale of Loswen, snow maiden of Mirkwood and the sad fate that befell her.


Ok, well, I thought I'd do this, a poem version of my story, 'When the Inexperienced Falter'.   
I gave up with adding commas halfway through, well, what do you think, people out there?  
  
(dis. tolkiens, not mine, but poem and story are mine)  
  
An elleth there was   
in Greenwood the Great,  
An innocent elfling,  
a fool of fate.  
  
Her love of the snow   
was rivaled by none,  
For into the drifts,  
she ventured as one.  
  
Her hair was pale,  
Her skin much the same,  
Her eyes as dark,  
As the place of her game.  
  
For the deeps of Mirkwood,  
Greenwood the Great,  
Shone in her eyes  
and perhaps drew her mate.  
  
The prince of the forest  
her mate, that was he  
For what he is renown  
is part of the strife, you see  
  
With hair like the moonlight,  
Venturing through the trees,  
And a smile as sweet  
as a warm summer breeze.  
  
A fair match they were  
the young elleth and her prince;  
His shimmering silver hair,  
Hers his with a rinse.  
  
Alas a shadow fell,  
and times grew dim,  
For in Mordor, once again,  
The Dark Lord sought to win.  
  
In Mirkwood too,  
A shadow loomed,  
For the young elleth's  
intentions were doomed.  
  
Middle-Earth she desired to see,  
A dangerous affair,  
Yet a chance did arrive,  
Alas it was filled with despair,  
  
Smeagol had escaped  
The wretched thing  
T'was a great loss   
Never a good way to begin  
  
As Loswen approached  
The snow-maiden was awed  
Yet nothing she said  
To snow ere it thawed  
  
And there she did espy  
An Elf-Lord of renown  
For a golden-haired leader  
She did tumbledown  
  
Imladris was pleasant  
No other word could describe  
There was, however  
The darker side  
  
Not of Imladris  
so much as its guests  
For there the rings of Power  
were currently at rest  
  
The council was taken  
Thoughts fell like raindrops  
People were chosen  
Commitments were forgot  
  
The fellowship was formed  
Legolas was the elf  
Willingly he accepted  
Was he thinking of himself?  
  
Loswen was grieved  
The feeling she felt  
Was that of a widow  
Looking over what she'd been dealt  
  
She turned for comfort  
To the golden-hair lord  
She longed for something  
She wanted something, something to hoard  
  
And with her longing  
And her untimely collision  
She got what she wanted  
Although without much decision  
  
She was confused  
She was woe-struck  
She made her decision  
Without realising as much  
  
A babe she carried  
Yet she didn't know whose  
For the dates were too close  
What would she choose?  
  
Should she return to Mirkwood  
And hope for the best?  
Should she remain in Imladris  
And claim to 'rest'?  
  
To keep suspicion away  
And for desire for kin  
She returned to the wood  
Where the tale did begin  
  
The War of the Ring  
In the south far raged  
Alas the Realm of Thranduil  
Was not left un-dazed  
  
Fire came, and orcs  
Good fortune was with them  
For although the hurts deep  
They weren't permanent victims  
  
The birth of the child,  
Held no clue to the date  
For she was within   
The time of each mate  
  
There was one odd thing  
That she could not dismiss  
That was the hair  
She was so full of bliss  
  
The War had been won  
Of that you already knew  
Yet there was something in the heart  
Which made a hero blue  
  
Legolas, as you know  
Longed for the sea  
It was woken in him  
And it wouldn't let him be  
  
He returned from the war  
And what there did he find?  
A beautiful babe  
Something more to mind  
  
He looked on the child  
And with the custom of his kind  
He named his beautiful daughter  
With a name that would shine  
  
With Mirglor he was smitten  
As he had been with her mother  
He cherished the child  
As he would no other  
  
Yet the longing for the sea  
Was something he didn't lack  
He told his beloved wife  
Who told him of hers back  
  
Hers was easier to fulfill than his,   
For she still wanted to explore  
For in his own mind  
Of his plan he was sure  
  
Ithilien, deep in the humid south  
He had promised to bring more  
For elves surely could help  
The hurts made by the war  
  
And so the trip was taken  
With stops on the way  
The time of arriving   
T'was a merry day  
  
They saw Lothlorien  
Yet it was quiet and failing  
They saw Imladris  
Yet it was too not plain sailing  
  
No elf who had seen them  
Before this sore condition  
Enjoyed their journeys  
As much as their mission  
  
Two winters did pass  
The journey was long  
Finally they arrived   
At the city, full of song  
  
They were greeted at the gates  
By the Evenstar herself  
Of course the King of Gondor  
Was there, (but no elf)*  
  
Mirglor sat upon a steed,   
parents around her, oh so keen  
Shining hair as bright as sunlight,  
Stood besides two pale moonbeams  
  
The connection was made  
In the minds of the royal pair  
Yet why should they tell him?  
For all if could cause was despair  
  
A conversation ensued  
Between Arwen and Loswen  
Two women together  
Both saw the meaning  
  
No word was mentioned, no harm was done  
However little ears had heard them tell  
Ended with a fateful question  
"Father, who was Glorfindel?"  
  
Yet that is not the end of the tale  
For what tale could finish like that?  
Heated words were spoken  
Things that could never be taken back  
  
"Silver is ours yet  
Golden hair! Golden hair!  
Why did I not see it!"  
Cried Legolas the fair  
  
Confused and troubled  
Goodbye her daughter she bade  
She fled the city   
And for Mirkwood she made  
  
Here's where fate strikes  
Like a deadly snake  
The letter left was lost  
What amends can we make?  
  
The letter asked for forgiveness  
The letter asked for time  
The letter asked for him to wait  
With every word, every letter, every line  
  
In the way of the elves  
She changed her name  
She felt dirty and used  
And her name said the same  
  
Mithlos she became  
gray-snow, filthy and worn,  
although the cause of her strife  
was something to mourn  
  
She wandered for years  
Mirglor grew, she became  
Glindin, silent gleam,   
With a mother who was full of shame  
  
Yet Mithlos wandered  
As has been told  
Until the day she roamed  
Into her a realm of old  
  
T'was in the eaves of Mirkwood  
That she met /him/  
Many years they had been parted  
Him search had been merely a whim  
  
Was not her silver haired prince  
no, it was her silver haired brother  
Long had she been gone  
Long had they been separated from each other  
  
He told her the message  
He had come to deliver  
Glindin was departing  
And Legolas was with her  
  
Something in Mithlos  
Surfaced of Loswen  
She came to herself  
Done not so often  
  
Luck was with her  
For once   
The message to wait  
Reached them by the sea  
  
Glindin was joyed  
Her mother she sorely missed  
Something nagged at her  
Doubts she quickly dismissed  
  
She knew she would never see her  
So she felt to defy fate  
At the mouth of the Anduin  
They did wait  
  
Loswen raced to meet them  
Alas, she was slowed  
The weather was against her  
Well the future did not bode  
  
A storm akin to that of Amroth and Nimrodel  
Came upon them in the night  
Glindin made to dive over the side  
She was restrained, she did fight  
  
Away they were borne  
By the wind that spited them  
By the rain fell on them  
By the waves that pulled them  
  
She arrived too late  
As she saw the rope  
She beheld what had occurred  
And she lost all hope  
  
She ventured to mountains  
She found a snow drift  
She laid down silently  
And there she still lies  
Frozen for all time  
  
*I know Arwen isn't an elf, but she'd still appear as one, so oh, well 


End file.
